Rise of the Tomb Raider
Rise of the Tomb Raider przygodowa gra akcji stworzona przez Crystal Dynamics, wydana przez Microsoft Studios (wersje PC, Xbox One i Xbox 360) i Square Enix (wersja PlayStation 4). Stanowi kontynuację Tomb Raidera z 2013 roku. Premiera na konsolę Xbox One i Xbox 360 odbyła się 10 listopada 2015 w Ameryce Północnej i 13 listopada 2015 roku w Europie. Wersja na komputery osobiste ukazała się 28 stycznia 2016, zaś na PlayStation 4 – 11 października 2016. Fabuła Po wydarzeniach z wyspy Yamatai Lara Croft zmaga się ze wspomnieniami nadprzyrodzonych wydarzeń, jakich na niej doświadczyła. Starając się znaleźć odpowiedzi, studiuje badania swojego zmarłego ojca na temat zaginionego miasta Kitież i nieśmiertelności, ignorując ostrzeżenia i prośby Any, partnerki ojca. Goniąc za opowieścią organizuje wyprawę do Syrii mając nadzieję odnaleźć grobowiec Proroka z Konstantynopola, kluczowej postaci legendy o Kitieżu. Chociaż odnosi sukces, grobowiec okazuje się pusty, a Lara zostaje zaatakowana przez Trójcę – starożytny zakon rycerzy, przekształcony następnie w paramilitarną organizację badającą zjawiska nadprzyrodzone – dowodzoną przez Konstantina. Uciekając odkrywa symbol, który widziała w książce ojca na temat rosyjskiej historii religii. Kiedy Trójca kradnie książkę, Lara i Jonah wyruszają na Syberię, gdzie zostają rozdzieleni przez lawinę. Lara odkrywa, że Trójca wykorzystuje postsowiecki kompleks jako swoją bazę badawczą. Zostaje złapana i osadzona w jednej celi z Aną, która okazuje się być siostrą Konstantina i szpiegiem organizacji, poszukującej – jak się okazuje – artefaktu nazywanego Boskim Źródłem, rzekomo zapewniającym nieśmiertelność. Larze udaje się uciec wraz z Jacobem, tajemniczym tubylcem, który prowadzi ją do swojej wioski. Okazuje się on być liderem Ocalałych, potomków wyznawców Proroka. Kiedy Lara wspiera mieszkańców w walce przeciwko Trójcy, dowiaduje się, że Prorok, naznaczony przez Zakon Trójcy piętnem heretyka, wraz ze swoimi wyznawcami wyruszył w długą podróż, zakończoną założeniem na obecnej Syberii Kitieżu. Kiedy mongolska horda pod przywództwem Czyngis-chana zaatakowała miasto, Prorok był zmuszony poświęcić je celem chronienia Boskiego Źródła. Ocalali uciekli i osiedlili się na okolicznych terenach, przysięgając chronić tajemnicę miasta. Jacob ostrzega Larę przed tym, że chociaż Boskie Źródło istnieje naprawdę, to może nie być tym, czego ona szuka. Konstantin przypuszcza kolejne ataki na Ocalałych, wierząc w to, że są oni heretykami, a on sam wypełnia wolę bożą. Lara odkrywa, że Ana umiera i manipuluje swoim bratem, żeby ten odnalazł dla niej Boskie Źródło. Lara i Jacob zgadzają się, że jedynym sposobem ochrony artefaktu przed Trójcą jest zdobycie go przez organizację. Lara odnajduje Atlas, urządzenie będące mapą Kitieżu. Spotyka również Jonaha, który śledził Trójcę – organizacja była jednak świadoma jego obecności i celowo pozwalała mu działać, mając nadzieję na to, że doprowadzi on ich do Lary Croft. Jonah zostaje porwany wraz z Atlasem, a Lara rusza mu na ratunek. Mężczyzna zostaje dźgnięty przez Konstantina, wiedzącego o tym, że dziewczyna zrobi wszystko, żeby mu pomóc, co da Trójcy przewagę w wyścigu do Boskiego Źródła. Lara zabiera Jonaha do Jacoba, który wyjawia, że jest Prorokiem i leczy rany Jonaha dotykiem. Podczas kiedy Trójca szturmuje lodowiec, pod którym ukryty jest Kitież, Lara postanawia dotrzeć tam ukrytą ścieżką, na której spotyka Nieśmiertelnych – obrońców miasta. Ze znajdowanych po drodze dzienników szpiega Trójcy ukrywającego się wśród Mongołów dowiaduje się o tym, że Boskie Źródło naprawdę zapewnia nieśmiertelność, ale kosztem utraty osobowości. Kiedy Lara wchodzi do Kitieżu, Ocalali przypuszczają atak na Nieśmiertelnych, dając jej czas na dotarcie do centrum miasta, gdzie zostaje zaatakowana przez Konstantina, którego zabija. Udaje jej się odebrać Boskie Źródło Anie i rozbija je, zabijając tym samym Nieśmiertelnych i pozbawiając nieśmiertelności Jacoba. Ten umiera w wyniku odniesionych ran postrzałowych, szczęśliwy, że po wielu latach znalazł się ktoś, kto potrafił zniszczyć artefakt i zapewnić mu spokój. Córka Jacoba, Sofia, przejmuje dowództwo nad pozostałymi Ocalałymi. Lara i Jonah wracają do Anglii, gdzie planują kolejną ekspedycję mającą na celu poznanie tajemnic świata i udaremnienie działań Trójcy. W scenie po napisach końcowych, rozgrywającej się dwa tygodnie przed epilogiem, Lara wypytuje Anę o śmierć swojego ojca. Ta przyznaje, że został zabity przez Trójcę, ale nim zdąży udzielić więcej informacji, zostaje zastrzelona przez snajpera organizacji. Snajper pyta, czy zabić również Larę, jego zwierzchnik stwierdza, że jeszcze nie czas. Rozgrywka Rise of the Tomb Raider jest przygodową grą akcji z widokiem z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, zawierającą w sobie wiele elementów z gry Tomb Raider z 2013 roku. Gracz kontroluje w niej Larę Croft przemierzającą zróżnicowane otoczenia, walczącą z wrogami oraz rozwiązującą łamigłówki środowiskowe, używając przy tym zaimprowizowanych broni i gadżetów. W grze zaimplementowano system wytwórstwa, pozwalający tworzyć przedmioty z surowców zebranych podczas eksploracji ze zwierząt i roślin, w tym m.in. amunicję. Wprowadzony został system pogody, na której zmianę reagują zarówno ludzie, jak i zwierzęta, oraz cykl dobowy. Przykładowo w celu stworzenia grubszej kurtki Lara musi zapolować na wilka, który opuszcza swoje leże tylko o określonej porze dnia i w określonych warunkach pogodowych. Dodatkowo postać może pływać, zapewniając jej dodatkową mobilność i przewagę w walce. Walka została przemodelowana tak, żeby zapewnić więcej możliwości do skradania się i atakowania z ukrycia. Lara Croft może zmylić przeciwników wykorzystując elementy otoczenia, np. chowając się w krzakach lub za drzewami, jak również uniknąć walki, wspinając się na drzewa lub przeskakując po dachach. Powrócą bronie, znane z poprzedniej odsłony – łuk, pistolet i czekan – do których dodany został m.in. nóż myśliwski, wykorzystywany do cichych zabójstw i walki wręcz. Świat przedstawiony w grze jest trzykrotnie większy od tego, który gracze mogli eksplorować w poprzedniej części. Przechodzenie pomiędzy poszczególnymi lokacjami odbywa się płynnie, bez ekranów ładowania. Postać podczas kampanii fabularnej odwiedzi m.in. Syberię i Syrię. W grze, podobnie jak w poprzedniczce, dostępny jest tzw. instynkt przetrwania, dzięki któremu Lara Croft może zobaczyć przedmioty i miejsca, z którymi może wejść w interakcję. Wprowadzony został również system ulepszania nauki języków, dzięki czemu postać będzie może przeczytać starożytne zapiski, zapewniające dostęp do nowych pomieszczeń czy ulepszeń. Podobnie jak w spin-offie Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris, w grze dostępne są grobowce z wyzwaniami. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej odsłony, w Rise of the Tomb Raider nie został zaimplementowany tryb gry wieloosobowej. Według twórców jego usunięcie pozwoliło im w pełni skoncentrować się na trybie dla jednego gracza Kategoria:Gry